


Rewind

by Fides



Category: State Within
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find yourself in a place and wonder how you got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for final episode.

The first shot missed. The second took Nicholas high in the chest as he pushed the British Prime Minister down to safety. The shooter didn't have time for a third before the guards took him down.

On the podium security tried to drag their charge away, but he shook them off angrily. The President might have been hustled away but he wasn't going anywhere. Under his hands blood oozed through shirt and suit as he pressed down on the wound.

"Don't you die on me, Nicholas!"

Nicholas smiled wryly. "Wouldn't dare, Sweetheart."

Neither noticed that Mark's mike was still on.

* * *

"You asked," Mark pointed out, "And I answered you."

The head of MI6 was too diplomatic to roll his eyes. He had been through four Prime Ministers so far, two as head of the service, and found that they liked to try and throw their weight around to start with. They learned quickly.

"I'd have thought..." He begin.

Mark cut him off, pushing away the list. "I want Nicholas Brocklehurst."

"Given your history I have to ask, why?" Everyone with clearance knew that story.

Mark smiled, looking his chief spy in the eye. "Because I know where his loyalties lie."

* * *

Phil had been right: politics suited him.

Mark smiled, shook hands and phoned his people to congratulate or commiserate as it became known which was required. He'd watched the count in his own constituency, it had been a forgone conclusion, they wouldn't let him campaign anywhere else.

The question was how the rest of the country had voted. The results rolled in over the agonizing hours. Safe seats, marginal seats...some won and some lost until Britain became a harlequin map of red, blue and orange.

The call came at 1.63.

An ocean away Nicholas raised a glass of champagne.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mark," Mark found himself believing Nicholas meant it, "I can't let you reveal the information. Whatever happens."

They sat facing each other, Nicholas' gun held loosely in his lap, as they waited to see what Warner would do.

"You knew I wasn't bluffing."

Nicholas nodded.

"You?"

Nicholas shook his head.

"Then let's hope you weren't the only one."

The phone rang and Mark listened, silent.

"She's backing down," he told Nicholas. Nicholas studied him carefully then slipped his gun away.

The next day they saw the headlines: "Gay Fanatic Bombing Mastermind".


End file.
